


Magic

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [76]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: All the magic's in the music...





	Magic

“Do you believe in magic? In a young girl’s heart…”

Olivia leaned against the open door, smiling as she watched James dance around her kitchen, wearing only an apron, singing at the top of his lungs.

Turning on his heel, his eyes twinkling with amusement, James danced toward her, still singing, and pulled her into his arms, twirling her around the kitchen.

“We’ll go dancin’, baby, then you’ll see…”

“All the magic’s in the music and the music’s in me,” Olivia surprised him by singing along.

Finishing the song, they laughed, then shared a kiss.

Still dancing in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> The Song James sings:
> 
> [ Do You Believe in Magic](https://youtu.be/y23WN9t_WVU)  
> Sung by: The Lovin' Spoonful, 1965


End file.
